


I just need you to know

by JadeKatherine



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lucifer gets the love he deserves, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Season 3 Finale, So does Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKatherine/pseuds/JadeKatherine
Summary: What I wished happened after the season 3 finale.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	I just need you to know

It had been too long. She had run. She'd seen his face, his true face, and had left him. He didn't blame her. He was the Devil, the embodiment of evil. It's just - he thought she saw him differently. He had hoped that maybe, just maybe, what she saw in him could be true. That he wasn't evil.

But if even the detective - if even Chloe believes that he is evil, then how can he argue he's not?

He tips the last of his whiskey past his lips and sets the glass down on the bar. He'd been standing there so long that he had seen the shadows beside him become longer as the sun set, and an orange hue grow that was too familiar to a place he would like to forget.

His hands idly reached for the tumbler to refill his glass, but he found that it too was empty. He rounded the bar, his long legs numb, but not from the alcohol. Bending down he reached, his instincts more in control of what to choose than his mind. His hands chose an old bottle for him, before his whole body went rigid at the noise.

He hadn't heard the elevator chime, but he had heard the footsteps. Footsteps that he could place anywhere.

"Lucifer?" The voice called out, shaking with apprehension.

Lucifer toyed with the idea of staying hidden, but decided that if this were to happen, then he would rather get it over with quickly. He held onto the bottle he had grabbed and stood up straight. In front of him was the woman he had missed these last few hours, and though he would never admit it, the woman he had been terrified of. "Hello, detective."

The orange glow of dusk surrounded her silhouette. She looked - she looked heavenly. But when his eyes adjusted, focusing on her face, he could see red and swollen bags under her eyes that could only suggest she had been crying. He had made her cry.

Their eyes locked, and the air was so thick he couldn't cut it with a knife.

"Lucifer." She repeated. And then, an act that caught him off guard, Chloe ran to him. She rounded the bar quickly and he had raised his arms in preparation for some kind of attack, because surely she must hate him.

But she didn't attack. Instead she wrapped her arms around his body, feeling how tense he was and how his muscles twitched under her touch.

He let himself breathe slowly, the woman who had seemed so terrified earlier was now - was now hugging him? Was this some sort of psychological warfare? 

How could she be okay?

He gently wrapped his arms around her, slowly enough so that she knew every move he was making and could back out if she wanted to. But she stayed put. Really, Lucifer thought, Ella had some competition on her hands for her hugging game.

It could have been a moment, it could have been forever, but Chloe finally pulled away. Of course she did. He knew it would happen. He had tried to prepare himself, but the sting of seeing her eyes freshly glazed with tears brought his own.

The sunset diminished around them, until they were left holding each other in the crisp darkness of night.

"Kiss me."

Her words shook Lucifer, who pushed out of their embrace. "Darling, are you mad?"

Chloe shook her head, and then reconsidered. "I need to know that you're real. That our relationship was not just a figment of my imagination." She wiped away unfallen tears with her sleeve.

Lucifer didn't know what to make of it. He couldn't dare allow himself to hope, but what if? What if they were going to be okay?

His hand raised slowly until his palm was almost touching her face. Her eyes never left his as she moved her head into his hand, as she let him touch her like they hadn't ever touched each other before. He took a step towards her, his eyes hiding a hundred questions. Bowing his head, he rested his forehead against hers momentarily, before closing his eyes and pressing his lips against hers. He had done this so many times before, but kissing Chloe was entirely different. He did it gently, his lips barely touching hers until she reciprocated. She raised her own hand and ran it through his hair so that it held the back of his head comfortingly. She deepened the kiss, savouring every moment until she regretfully pulled away.

"I have so many questions - but none of them matter." She gazed into his confused eyes, those deep brown eyes she could get lost in, but continued. "I love you Lucifer. I love every part of you." His mouth fell agape, their faces still so close that she could feel his breathing stop. "I love you."

The hand still on her face wiped away a fallen tear. "Chloe, you mean everything to me. You are my world, and I love you with every fibre of my being." Her eyes squinted tightly as she pulled her lips into a smile. "But I don't understand how you could ever, how you could ever love me back." 

He closed his eyes, not letting any tears fall. She kept her hand moving calmly through his soft hair. "You don't have to understand. You just have to have faith that I do." His eyes opened slightly and she smiled brightly towards him. "You're my partner. Through everything. I don't care what they make you out to be, because I know who you truly are. And I love the person I know."

His hand fell from her face and instead wrapped around her waist, his tall figure somehow small as she hugged him back.

Lucifer let himself hope. For the first time in eternity, he let himself have faith. He let himself be vulnerable.

He let himself love.


End file.
